


Accruing Interest

by Luigrein



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luigrein/pseuds/Luigrein
Summary: Luke is fine, just really busy.  Luckily they are hiring someone new at work.
Relationships: Luke Morris/Kirill "Kiro" Volkov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honor of the holiday gift exchange, because I wanted to join but wasn’t sure I’d be able to follow through. Since I didn’t get assigned a list of prompts, I’ll just have to go with the sample one. Some liberties have been taken. Dedicated to aisjustrunning for organizing the event. Is this what she asked for? No. Is it what she wanted? Doubtful. Am I a troll? Definitely. Special thanks to ftchocoholic for the beta.

Luke took a calming breath in the elevator as he rode to his floor for work. The branch office of Sidorchuk Financial was criminally understaffed for the last few months. To the point where the CFO who ran it, “Niki, please. Mr Sidorchuk is my father,” had been managing some of the tasks that were technically Luke’s job so Luke could handle more of what had been piled in his lap as other employees left. They had seen Nate’s retirement coming, but Frankie and Mason being headhunted by a rival had been unexpected.

“Luke, buddy, I’ve got some good news and some bad news for you. Which do you want first?” Niki greeted him as he walked into the office.

“Bad news, get it out of the way now I guess.”

“You’re going to be even busier for a bit. But the good news is, you’re going to be busy training a new hire so we’ll have some more help around here.” Luke nodded in response. It sucked, but it made sense. “I’ll see if I can shuffle some of your current workload around a bit to help.” Oh thank god. “We told him to be here in an hour so you would have some time to prepare. Guy's name is Kirill Volkov, he’s got about as much experience as you did when we hired you so, at least he won’t have any habits to unlearn?” It had taken Luke months to learn their system, and even knowing his way around he swore it was needlessly complicated. This would be a chore.

“Guess I’ll get some stuff together for him.” Luke pasted a smile on his face and rushed to his office. The next hour was spent brainstorming some sort of plan for teaching the system while trying to multitask and get some of the work piling up done as well. At 10:00 on the dot there was a knock was on his door and he looked up to see an unfamiliar man at the entryway. He beckoned for him to come in and minimized the spreadsheet he had been working on.

“Hi! I’m Kiro. They tell me come to you?” Oh no. He was hot. A little taller than his tastes usually ran but adorable. Kiro held up the laptop under one of his arms. “They give me company computer so I can follow you.” Guess he’s sharing an office for the day.

“Yeah sure, pull a chair around and I’ll start trying to show you how everything works.” Belatedly Luke held out a hand. “Luke Morris by the way. Nice to meet you.”

“Kirill Volkov, but you call me Kiro!” Kiro beamed at him as he dragged a chair around the desk and started opening the laptop, light dancing in his brown eyes. No. Bad Luke. Stop eyeing the new hire.

“All right.” Focus. “I figured we would just dive right in, we’ll get you started on one of our accounts and I’ll go through the start up with you and we’ll see how you can do from there. I figure I’ll kind of just let you work once I get you started but if you need help just ask. I know our system is not the most intuitive.”

“Thank you! I brought translator program to help, I not always know English words right away, will try not to ask too many questions.” Kiro pulled a thumb drive out of a pocket and Luke quickly put a hand over it and pushed it down.

“IS will kill us if we use any external devices on their network. They go pretty hard on the security thing. Sorry. I’m sure your translator program is safe, but they have a zero tolerance thing about potential data leaks.” Luke opened a drawer and rummaged through until he found the paper he was looking for. “That’s the IS department email.” He tapped a line as he slid the paper over “Shoot them a message about what program you were going to use and they might be able to load it on the computer for you.”

“First ten minutes and already you save my job. Best trainer!” Kiro grinned at Luke as Luke’s traitorous heart skipped a beat. This was going to be hell. Time to focus and get to work.

After nearly an hour of back and forth instructions and questions Luke deemed Kiro ready to start doing some of the simpler tasks he had waiting for him. He forwarded a few tasks to Kiro and noted that one of the more complicated ones on his list was marked as done when it hadn’t been last night. Thanks Niki. “Pretty girl.” Kiro pointed to a picture on his desk. “Daughter?”

“Ah, niece actually, she’s my brother’s. No kids of my own. Never even got married.”

“You are still young. And handsome. Will find nice girl.”

Luke almost let it go, but if this was going to be an issue better to know now. “Nice boy actually, if it ever happens.”

Kiro clapped, seemingly delighted. “Maybe you show me some clubs here? Part of why I leave Russia that I like both. I have wife but she so far away, we have 200 kilometer rule.”

Luke wasn’t sure how to follow the that roller coaster of a statement. “Uh, I’m sorry about that?” he tried. He couldn’t decide if Kiro being taken but apparently up for hookups was good or bad for him. Probably bad chimed a voice that sounded suspiciously like his brother in his head. Sleeping with the guy you are training is a bad idea. “Right well, I’m going to get back to work, looks like things have loaded up on your end so I’ll let you get to it. You have any problems just ask.” Luke turned back to his monitor and resolutely faced ahead as he opened up his own accounts and got work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, part of it was life being life but mostly I was distracted and procrastinating. Thanks again to ftchocoholic for cleaning up after me.

At the end of the day Luke waved off Kiro’s offer of drinks saying he had a couple more emails to catch up on. In truth, he planned to go over Kiro’s work for the day and make sure it was correct. It would hardly reflect well on the company if the new hire missed a line and told someone they were missing a third of their budget. Also maybe he didn’t want to resist temptation while drinking. Whatever the reason, it was time to check on the new guy’s work. First account looked all right, although if one of the easiest accounts he could find had been screwed up he would have been very worried. Second and third accounts looked good as well, but account four had been a bit of a curveball and, unfortunately, Kiro had missed the tricky part.

Luke took a deep breath and resolved to do more than skim the rest of them. It was ok. Kiro’s first day, he had admitted to a bit of a language barrier, he couldn’t be expected to get everything right. Logically Luke knew this, but it still meant more work for him fixing errors until Kiro could stand on his own. He looked at the clock. Two hours, no more. He still needed to call Ben later so he could talk to his niece. Half an hour into his task he heard a door close in the office and looked up. Everyone should have been gone by now. Rounding his desk he walked to the door and peeked out to see Niki strolling in his direction.

“Luke?” Niki asked. “Shouldn’t you be home already?”

“Just wanted to check over the new guy’s work today. He’s doing ok so far.” Luke responded. “What about you? Shouldn’t you be home and not walking back in here?”

“Ah. I should yes, but I left my planner in my office.” Niki gestured to the end of the hall. “I’m just grabbing that and heading back out. Don’t stay too late! I know we’re slammed right now but I don’t want you guys getting burned out from constant overtime.”

This was why Luke liked his job here, even if it was busy. His boss, who was high up the corporate ladder instead of local management, made a point of treating his workers well. Better money could be made at a larger firm, but being treated like a person was nice. That and Sidorchuk had taken a chance on him, he owed them some loyalty for that. He suspected Kiro would have a similar feeling. “I already set a deadline for myself to get out of here, I’ll be out by seven for sure.” Luke reassured him. “See you tomorrow!” he waved, and went back to his desk to keep on checking Kiro’s work.

At 6:58 he shut down his computer, made sure he had all his things, and walked out of the office. All of Kiro’s work had been checked, and he had some problem areas to talk over with him tomorrow. Maybe if he framed it as advice Kiro wouldn’t realize he hadn’t been trusted not to mess up after all. Luke wasn’t entirely confident in his acting ability, but maybe if he was friendly enough they could go somewhere together. Once Kiro wasn’t in training any more. Of course. He started the car and dug around for the aux cord to plug into his phone. He called his brother and while the phone rang he plugged it in and switched it over to the truck’s bluetooth so he could talk and drive. Without Ben getting pissy if he found out.

“Cutting it close tonight.” Ben’s voice greeted him. “Everything ok? You don’t usually wait until just before bedtime to call.”

“Yeah just caught up at work. We’ve got a new hire finally and I was going over his work to make sure he was doing ok.”

“I’m glad you finally got some help! I know you’ve been saying you needed it for a month.”

“Yeah Kiro did ok, need to go over a few things with him but always an adjustment process right?” There was a suspicious pause on the other end of the line.

“I’m assuming Kiro is a nickname?”

“Yeah he’s Russian, real name is Kirill.”

“And you’re using it already? I know that was your boss, but you refused to refer to Sidorchuk by anything but his last name for months, AFTER he demanded you not.” Shit. “And you’re defending him instead of bitching about him saddling you with extra work.” Double shit. “Something you want to tell me Luke?”

“Yeah, put my favorite Morris on the phone. You’re in danger of losing your position in second place.” Why did he mention this to Ben? Ben was the smart one, of course he caught on.

“I know what you’re doing but it is about time for her to go to sleep so I’ll let you get away with it this time. If you won’t tell me about it later I might have to visit you at work.”

There were some muffled voices and rustling from the phone before a familiar excited voice rang out. “Hi Uncle Luke!”

“Hi Niece Sadie.” Luke replied. “Sorry for being a little late. How are you today?” Luke pushed the impending dread of talking to Ben about totally unimportant things to the back of his mind as he listened to Sadie’s cheerful description of her day. Smiling, as he drove home.


End file.
